Padre de Familia
by LatexoHPo
Summary: Traducción. Llamaron a Steve "papá del equipo" muchas veces y se le quedó. O, de vez en cuando los Vengadores desaparecen y sustituyen a la familia de Steve. Conoce a Steve Rogers, a sus hijos Clint, Tony y Bruce; a su niña Tasha. A su esposa: Thor… y a ese chico Coulson desgarbado que a veces viene a estudiar con Clint. (Steve es raro como el infierno y le encanta)


**OoO**

 **Resumen:** _Llamaron a Steve "papá del equipo" muchas veces y se le quedó. O, de vez en cuando los Vengadores desaparecen y sustituyen a la familia de Steve._

 _Conoce a Steve Rogers, a sus hijos Clint, Tony y Bruce; a su niña Tasha. A su esposa: Thor… y a ese chico Coulson desgarbado que a veces viene a estudiar con Clint._

 **Renuncia:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Disney y dueños de los derechos correspondientes. La historia corresponde a **shiplizard**. La traducción y Adaptación al español, a mí.

 **Advertencias:** Importante (mucho). El tema del fic es el AgePlay (juego de edad), que básicamente es una práctica sexual en la que uno o varios involucrados fingen ser un bebé (con pañales,biberones, juguetes, etc.) o niño (a) pequeño. Existe sin embargo el AgePlay no sexual, un desorden psicológico y/o emocional en el que el afectado (un adulto) regresa mentalmente a una edad en la que quiere ser protegido y sólo busca cariño y confort. En éste caso hablamos de los dos AgePlay. También se toca el tema de la "Feminización". Es decir, un hombre que actúa y se viste como una mujer. En el caso de este fic, todo esto se hace como un modo bizarro de encontrar cariño entre los miembros del equipo. Así que si no te gusta nada de esto, por favor abstente de leer o de comentar con irrespeto que yo no te pongo un arma en la cabeza para que lo leas, ¿oki?

Como **etiquetas** adyacentes, tenemos golpes en el trasero (spank), quizás OOC, y algo de pelusa, poliamor (por lo que habrá escenas homosexuales y por eso la clasificación), escrito en el 2013 por lo que no sigue el canon después de Los Vengadores. POV absoluto de Steve Rogers. Por cierto, la autora dice: **Steve es raro como el infierno y le encanta.** ¡Y es cierto!

Es una lectura compleja, así que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con la traducción y adaptación. Si estás ready para esto, adelante.

* * *

OoO **Padre de Familia** OoO

La posición de Thor con respecto a esta… cosa, es casi comprensible. Es cientos (¿miles?) de años más grande que el resto de ellos, y hasta antes de que descubriera que su hermano pequeño era adoptado y tuvo ese pequeño brote psicótico, su familia había sido unida.

Steve, sin embargo, pasó la mitad de su vida en un orfanato, la otra mitad criado por una madre soltera que no tuvo tiempo para mimarlo, pero sí tuvo tiempo para enseñarle a ser autosuficiente y a amar. Y él es mayor también, sí, pero sus propios recuerdos de familia son manchas oscuras infantiles, bajo un montón de no-familia (o la familia que se hizo para sí mismo, como Bucky, especialmente Bucky, siempre Bucky). De alguna manera él había salido sin cicatrices, sin grandes heridas como el resto de sus compañeros. Ha estado triste, ha sido herido, pero incluso como un pequeño renacuajo en Brooklyn fue capaz de recuperarse de ello, sólo siguió el ritmo.

Cuando Bruce no es… bueno, cuando no está jugando este juego de edad… dice que esta es la razón por la que el suero funcionó tan bien en Steve, y Steve lo niega y él trata de explicar a Bruce que él no es lo mejor, que sabe lo fuerte, bueno y noble que Bruce es, y esas conversaciones no funcionan.

Hoy, sin embargo, estarán jugando el juego y la conversación con Bruce quedará un poco limitada; definitivamente no tendrán temas difíciles. Steve ha estado esperando todo el día para volver a casa; ha estado ligado a SHIELD durante horas tratando de resolver una disputa sobre si los Vengadores han violado o no la soberanía de Latveria, y Steve sostiene que la soberanía de Latveria probablemente dejaría de funcionar donde los ataques de robots en Queens comienzan. Es tarde, y lo único que quiere es llegar a casa con su familia.

Cuando por fin se mete dentro de la torre de los Vengadores, su corazón palpita sólo un poco más rápido, como siempre lo hace en los días de juego. Se dirige a la nada.

—¿Jarvis? ¿Dónde están los niños?

—El amo Clint y su invitado se encuentran en la sala de estar viendo dibujos animados— dice Jarvis, razonable, y Steve se sonroja un poco a pesar de que sabe que un programa de ordenador no puede juzgar. O al menos no lo hace porque ha sido muy bueno para Tony—. Los amos Tony y Bruce están en el laboratorio principal. La señora Rogers está en la cocina con la joven señorita Natasha.

—Genial. ¿Podrías… uh? ¿Podrías abrir un canal de voz a esas áreas?

—Canal abierto, señor.

—Hola, chicos. Hola, muñeca, estoy en casa— dice, y su ritmo cardíaco se calma y su pecho se expande, y siente… esa sensación extraña, ese otro yo que florece en torno a él, encajando cómodo y seguro. Capitán Rogers, hombre de familia y marido devoto. De repente ya no se sonroja, de repente está sonriendo y sus hombros se alinean con confianza.

La voz de Bruce crepita al otra lado de la línea de comunicación.

—¡Papi!

Hay un gruñido en el fondo que Steve reconoce como el saludo distraído de Tony.

—¡Hola, papá!— interviene la voz de Clint, seguido rápidamente por un increíblemente tímido:

—Hola, capitán Rogers.

—Hola, Phil.

Eso responde a quién es el invitado de Clint, no es que tuviera muchas dudas.

—Se está durmiendo— dice Clint desafiante, y Steve sonríe suavemente a la pared del ascensor.

—Por supuesto, Clint. Llego en un segundo.

No hay respuesta de Thor, y Natasha no habla.

El ascensor lo lleva a la sala común principal y puede escuchar una voz aguda de la televisión directamente a través de la puerta aislada. Sale del ascensor con las manos en las caderas, y Clint parece tímido y está buscando a tientas el control remoto. Está a mediados o al final de la adolescencia hoy, tiene el pelo disparado hacia arriba y lleva una camiseta sobre otra de manga larga. Phil tiene más o menos la misma edad, cosa torpe y desgarbada, lleva jeans con agujeros gastados directamente sobre las rodillas y una camiseta con la imagen de Darth Vader en el frente.

—Clint, ¿qué te he dicho sobre el volumen?

Clint murmura algo, pero el carraspeo de Steve le impulsa a repetirlo a mayor volumen.

—Menos de treinta.

—Y me gustaría que vieran algo menos sombrío— suspira Steve.

—¡Papá!— Clint rueda los ojos con desesperación, enfrentándose a un adulto que falla para tenerlo— Invader Zim es impresionante y profundo. Tiene comentarios sociales y esas cosas.

—Hay algunos muy fuertes mensajes sobre el consumismo— ofrece Phil en un murmullo rápido, y la punta de las orejas se le ponen rojas.

—Otra media hora, chicos. Y entonces la tarea. Sé que tienen deberes.

—Uuuugh— gime Clint—. Es Historia. Odio Historia.

—Está bien, te ayudaré— dice Phil, y le da una mirada de adoración que promete ayuda con una gran cantidad de temas que Steve no desea particularmente asociar con su hijo mayor.

Clint se ilumina de inmediato, y Steve suspira. Él también fue un adolescente, recuerda. Simplemente no tiene que saberlo todo acerca de ello, gracias.

—Oye, Phil… ¿Nick sabe que estás aquí, verdad? ¿No te meterás el problemas?

—No— niega Phil casi sin voz, pero asiente con fervor para compensar su total incapacidad para hablar con Steve coherentemente.

—Está bien, chicos. Recuerden, media hora. Y si tienen problemas ya saben que me pueden preguntar cualquier cosa, Clint. Voy a dar un vistazo antes de la cena para asegurarme de que está hecho. Entonces podemos ir al campo de tiro, ¿cómo suena eso?

—¡Genial!

Steve le da un beso en la frente… para promover que Clint ruede los ojos y escuchar las quejas de que ya no es _un niño, papá_ … y le da a un tartamudeante Phil una palmada en el hombro antes de dirigirse a los laboratorios.

Sabe lo que Clint necesita. Ser libre de preocupaciones, no ser un proveedor antes que un hombre, no ser abandonado, no ser castigado por no ser perfecto, tener gente a su alrededor en la que pueda confiar. Cuidadoso pero no cubierto. Disciplinado pero no aplastado. Steve entiende eso; tuvo que sacar todo eso por sí mismo demasiado temprano, también, y sabe exactamente cómo darle a Clint un poco de autoridad y un montón de tiempo libre para ser joven.

Y a Phil le encanta estar en el primer amor adolescente y hormonal. Él fue el primero que empezó con esta cosa… Bueno, fue Steve el que empezó poniéndole una A de asno, pero Phil lo perdonó y él y Clint le enseñaron a Steve cómo hacer esto caliente y sexy, casto y dulce.

Steve está agradecido.

* * *

Tony tiene quizá doce. Es difícil de decir por lo general, pero el hecho de que use el equipo de seguridad y no trabaje con cualquier cosa que explota significa que está en el extremo más joven de su escala el día de hoy. Lleva una bata de laboratorio blanca y limpia junto con sus guantes y gafas de seguridad, entrecerrando los ojos hacia un líquido transparente en un vaso de precipitados, agitando el contenido con un pequeño artilugio agitador magnético.

—Hola, bichito— le saluda Steve. Tiene todo un vocabulario de cosas que Tony piensa que los padres normales llaman a sus hijos normales, la mayoría de los cuales suenan extraño a sus oídos, pero ha hecho investigaciones relativas, si las comedias antiguas cuentan como investigaciones relativas, y hace a Tony feliz. No hay mucho que no haría por sus hijos, y Steve no va frustrar algo tan simple como un par de apodos y un poco de palabrería post su tiempo— ¿En qué estás trabajando?

—Productos químicos que detectan radiación.

—¿Sí?— pregunta Steve, desconcertado. ¿Por qué no tienen de esos? Ha visto las pequeñas insignias que algunos de los empleados de SHIELD tienen que usar.

—Estos son mejores— dice Tony defensivamente, y Steve asiente inmediatamente.

—Bueno, por supuesto, campeón. Si tú lo estás haciendo, serán mejores—. Eso anima a su hijo de forma considerable, y Tony se pavonea con la atención—. Ya sabes que tu viejo no es un genio de la ciencia, pero, ¿crees que podrías contarme todo sobre esto?

Tony sonríe radiantemente y deja espacio para que Steve se coloque frente al vaso de precipitados. Steve pone un brazo sobre su hijo, inclinándose con él para buscar el cambio de color que se supone debe darse para demostrar que está listo y precipitarse en su forma cristalina, y escucha un poco confuso la orgullosa explicación de Tony. Se va una milla sobre la cabeza de Steve, por supuesto, pero la esencia de la misma es que a diferencia de las cosas que ya han realizado, estas podrán a prueba la rapidez con que la radiación va… en un área determinada en lugar de sólo un total de todo.

—¡Y…!— añade Tony con orgullo— ¡Tengo un detector mucho más fino de partículas gamma! ¡Bruce me está ayudando a probarlo!

El estómago de Steve se hunde. Cuando Bruce "ayuda" en el laboratorio por lo general es como un involuntario conejillo de indias. Mira a su alrededor con preocupación. Hay una figura encorvada dentro de una fortaleza de manta construida sobre el brazo útil de Dumm-E, la silueta encorvada de un niño con una pluma garabateando en algo.

—Tony, sabes que no debes poner a prueba tus experimentos en tu hermano pequeño…

—Esto no va a lastimarlo— dice Tony, pero suena un poco incierto.

—¿Bruce, cariño?

Bruce levanta la pared de su fortaleza de manta y se asoma.

—¡Papi! ¡Tengo pegatinas!

Las pequeñas tiras tienen diferentes rangos de números, etiquetados con msv/h (1), pero ninguno de los parches detectores en forma de estrella han cambiado de color. Steve quita cuidadosamente uno por uno y finalmente encuentra uno que ha cambiado, en la mejilla de Bruce… su pequeño hijo está aparentemente emitiendo radiación entre uno y dos sv/h.

Lo que en realidad es un poco preocupante.

—Tony, ¿entre uno y dos sieverts es malo?

—No para nosotros, papá. Es micro sievert. Sólo apenas por encima de lo no peligroso— dice Tony amablemente. Steve asiente y finge que no le preocupa. Porque, sinceramente, por supuesto que habría dicho algo antes si hubiera un problema, él sólo se preocupaba por sus hijos. Especialmente por su dulce niño de cabellos rizados. Bruce es el bebé, por supuesto que le preocupa.

—Gracias, campeón. Eres un chico de verdad inteligente, ¿lo sabes?

Tony sonríe brillantemente y vuelve a su experimento.

Bruce se arrastra fuera de su fortaleza de manta y se coloca en el regazo de Steve, empujando su cara contra el hombro de Steve y lanzando sus brazos alrededor.

(Steve sabe —es atroz— lo mucho que significa para Bruce tener un padre que no lo golpea y no le grita. Le hace sentir culpable, de vez en cuando, lo mucho que ama ser capaz de llenar esa necesidad hasta que obtiene sonrisas y abrazos. Bruce pide tan poco, y es tan fácil de darse. Steve está contento por su enorme cuerpo, su súper fuerza, porque puede levantar y abrazar y llevar a su hijo más pequeño alrededor y es todo lo que necesita, pero nunca, nunca lastimarlo. Tony consigue una palmada cuando se porta mal. Bruce hace mucho que no. No es que Steve tenga miedo de lo que suceda… es que nunca le levantaría la mano a un niño tan pequeño).

—¿Tuviste un buen día?— pregunta Steve gentilmente. Bruce balbucea en su hombro, no de todo comprensible, pero al parecer mamá le leyó un cuento y vio a Clint jugar Mario y consiguió pegatinas e hizo un dibujo.

—¡Para ti!

Bruce trepa de nuevo fuera de sus brazos y le da una dibujo a crayón borroso, con los ojos marrones abiertos y grandes.

—¡Es muy bonito!— exclama Steve al coloreado… brillante… uh… parece tal vez el átomo de una molécula. Posiblemente sólo sean garabatos conectados en círculos en una red ligeramente ladeada, pero los garabatos de Bruce tienden a tener un tema— ¿Quieres decirme qué es?

—¡Dibujé el escudo de papá!— declara Bruce con orgullo— ¡Lo dibujé muy, muy grande! Eso es sólo una parte, hay un millón de billones de trillones de ellos.

—¡Oh!—. Steve puede realmente identificarlo, por suerte. No necesita de Tony para decodificar en su lugar hoy en día—. Bueno, este el mejor átomo de Vibranium que me han dibujado nunca— dice, tocando y besando los hoyuelos en las mejillas de Bruce. El niño se ríe alegremente.

Steve siente la mirada en la nuca y mira hacia atrás para ver a Tony mirándolos con tristeza. La solución en la que Tony está trabajando se ha vuelto de un rojo oscuro, y Steve deseó no haberselo perdido, dado que Tony obviamente quería que él lo viera. Mueve una mano.

—Hey, chiquillo, ¿vienes con nosotros? Puedes contarnos a Bruce y a mí cómo hiciste el Vibranium.

Tony es un pequeño individuo celoso, hambriento de llamar la atención de su padre, pero afortunadamente adora a su hermano bebé y se nutre de su asombro, casi tanto como del afecto de Steve. Hace una actuación como considerándolo de mala gana, pero se acerca para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas junto a Steve y su puchero se disuelve cuando Bruce se sienta contra él y lo mira con amor.

Hablan de cosas que Steve realmente no entiende mucho, en lo que tal vez haya un idioma secreto. Algunas de las cosas que Tony dice hacen reír a Bruce enormemente y poner sus manos en su boca. Steve no tiene que entender; él es feliz al ver a sus dos hijos divertirse.

Después de media hora Tony está animado y la capacidad de atención de Bruce ha fallado, así que lo envía de nuevo a su fortaleza de manta para dibujar reactores de arco. Steve se extiende y toma una mano de Tony.

—¿Podemos ver a Bill Nye después de la cena?— pregunta Tony esperanzado.

—Bueno, iré al campo de tiro con Clint justo después de la cena— explica Steve y la cara de Tony cae—. PERO, ya que no es una noche de escuela, creo que sólo por esta vez te puedes quedar una hora extra y ver una película conmigo y mamá, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Genial!— exclama Tony emocionado—. Yo la escojo.

—Siempre y cuando sea algo que todos podamos ver— añade Steve.

—¡Yo también!— dice Bruce saliendo de su fortaleza.

—Por supuesto, cariño— promete Steve, muy consciente de que Bruce se cansará en los primeros quince minutos—. Cuida a tu hermano pequeño, ¿de acuerdo?— dice despeinando el cabello de Tony—. Tú eres mi chico grande, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Tony resopla. Puede quejarse de las tareas, pero hay algo acerca de Steve dándole responsabilidades que él responde abiertamente.

—Puedo hacerlo, papá.

(Steve sabe, desea no hacerlo, desea que no hubiera ocurrido, pero sabe que Howard nunca le dijo a Tony lo genial que era, las expectativas que tenía, lo orgulloso que estaba. Había esperado demasiado tiempo y Tony acabó hambriento de ello, hambriento de un padre que estuviera orgulloso de él y que confiara en que él hiciera todas las geniales cosas que podía hacer.

Cuando esto empezó, Tony había bromeado mucho sobre ser azotado, y habían sido unas pocas veces en que eso había sido necesario, pero por lo general se envuelve en disfrutar de su infancia en la que él sólo olvida actuar y trata de incitar a Steve a la disciplina.)

—Te amo, nene— le dice Steve con firmeza—. Eres tan inteligente que a veces no puedo creerlo. Haces a tu viejo orgulloso.

Tony se burla un poco, obviamente practicando para cuando se pone alrededor de la edad de Clint, pero sus ojos brillan con una humedad sospechosa. Steve lo abraza y finge no darse cuenta.

* * *

Steve sale del laboratorio, consciente de la hora, y desea tener más tiempo. Es difícil dividir su atención entre sus tres niños traviesos y su tímida niña, más difícil porque nunca tienen un día entero para esto… incluso las noches como esta son raras, cuando todos tienen seis horas juntos para irse a ese lugar en sus cerebros donde son una familia, una vida feliz, una acogedora pequeña familia.

Envidia a Thor, que tuvo un par de horas extras con los niños… de nuevo, que pueden ser muchos también y Thor tiene que hacer malabares con todos ellos a la vez y sin ayuda cuando Steve no está. Y lo hace con una paciencia tan profunda y tan diferente a su temperamento en batalla que Steve termina asombrado.

Debe ir a decírselo a Thor, por lo que toma el ascensor, pasa a un lado de Clint y Phil enfrente de la televisión, haciendo lo que se parece sospechosamente a papeleo de SHIELD… sus "deberes", de alguna manera más fácil de hacer intercalado con caricaturas y alto espíritu adolescente… con la inocencia desesperada. Phil tiene que meter su camiseta de nuevo y hace algo sobre un chupetón que se ve justo encima del cuello de su camiseta, pero Steve no va a abordar ese tema tan incómodo. Les guiña y sonríe mientras se dirige a la cocina.

El olor a carne asada lo saluda antes de que incluso abra la puerta, y hay un borde dulce en el ambiente que promete un postre delicioso.

—¿Cariño? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Los niños se comportaron?— pregunta entrando a la cocina bien iluminada, inhalando otra gran bocanada del delicioso aroma.

Thor frunce los labios pensando, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Cuando está vestido como la señora Rogers lleva el pelo en dos trenzas, y una se desliza por su hombro muy graciosamente en este momento.

—No puedo decir que el día estuvo sin incidentes— dice lentamente—. Pero en general los niños están tan sanos y los hemos hecho tan buenos como se podría esperar. No fue un mal día. Hubo algo de destrucción en la despensa cuando Bruce me ayudó a hornear, pero solamente fue harina. Lo bañé— añade con un toque irónico sonriente que le dice a Steve que fue una aventura con Bruce reacio y retorciéndose—. Y lo dejé al cuidado de su hermano.

—Tony puso sensores de radiactividad sobre él— ríe Steve—. Pero estaban bien.

—Espléndido. ¿Y tú, esposo mío?—. Thor cruza la cocina y posa sus brazos sobre los hombros de Steve—. ¿Cómo te fue a ti? ¿Pusiste en su lugar a nuestros enemigos?

—Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, pero SHIELD me jode con papeleo diplomático.

—Y sin embargo nunca pueden derrotarte, no importa cuánto papeleo sea— dice Thor con orgullo—. Mi esposo guerrero.

(Las ideas acerca de una esposa y madre que el resto de los Vengadores varones parecen tener son tan ajenas a Thor como sus elogios masculinos son a Steve. Él va como todo un campeón, hizo un gran trabajo de investigación en las comedias de situación con su doctora Foster para aprender sobre los roles de género, pero un montón era bastante absurdo y curiosamente Midgardiano en lo que a él respecta.

Ser una madre —independientemente de los tacones y delantales y el confinamiento en el hogar— significa algo para Thor, algo profundo y un poco triste. Steve nunca se ha preguntado si esto tiene algo que ver con su hermano siendo capaz de quedar embarazado porque está bastante alto en la lista de conversaciones que no quiere tener. Pero la forma en que cuida a los niños es real y enorme.

La cosa de vestirse, los vestidos y delantales y trenzas y tacones es sólo un juego de actuación para Thor, pero disfruta de ese juego. Y eso tiene que ver con el momento en que tuvo que vestirse como mujer para recuperar a Mjolnir de las manos de un gigante de hielo, que ofreció información de Thor fácilmente. Thor felizmente admite que su parte favorita de todo esto fue asesinar a Ymir; Steve se considera muy afortunado de que Thor tenga una agenda totalmente diferente cuando se viste para él.)

Thor se apoya en un beso —baja, en realidad, los zapatos blancos no tienen mucho tacón, pero es suficiente para que la diferencia en sus alturas sea menos grande— y Steve se funde en ese beso con alivio. Es el hogar; suave y rasposo y él lo llamaría casto si Thor no tuviera una mano en su trasero.

Pellizca las correas del delantal a cuadros de Thor.

—Eres sesgada, señora Rogers.

—Así habla un hombre que no tendrá estómago para el postre, capitán Rogers.

—Oh no, cariño— suplica Steve, estrechando los ojos con una sonrisa que no puede ocultar, y Thor rueda los ojos.

—Lo haría de hecho, pero todavía puedes conmover mi corazón.

—Lo haré—. Steve se inclina para otro beso… más profundo, pero Thor lo rompe después de unos segundos.

—No delante de la bebé.

Steve se separa y se da cuenta de que están siendo observados.

Natasha es una presencia tranquila bajo la mesa de la cocina, una pequeña bola de rodillas y ojos sospechosos. Ella tiene un vasito entrenador de jugo a su lado, un libro de cartón grueso cosido delante, y un pulgar pegado a su boca.

Es difícil precisar la edad de Natasha. Puede usar el baño ella sola, pero no vestirse. Le gusta que la carguen, pero sólo su madre; a Steve apenas le permite tocarla. Nunca habla, al menos no cuando Steve la pueda escuchar, aunque Bruce ocasionalmente menciona "Tasha dice…", y Thor reporta que escucha algunas palabras en ruso de vez en cuando. Los niños mayores no la han escuchado hablar tampoco. A veces ella está de mal humor, llora sin palabras y sólo se calma cuando Thor la sostiene contra su pecho, con una solemnidad profunda como océanos.

(Steve no sabe acerca de su infancia. Si es honesto, no puede. Sabe lo suficiente como para entender que si él la conociera la cólera sería demasiada. Si hubiera sabido que existía ese tipo de maldad en el mundo cuando era más joven, el suero lo habría convertido en una gran bola de rabia como a Bruce. Todo lo que sabe es lo que ella comparte, que le gusta Mami, le gusta el cálido hogar y la seguridad, y aunque ella realmente no deja que Steve o los demás la toquen, no le importa tenerlos cerca.)

—Hola, cariño— dice él en cuclillas sobre sus cuartos traseros, mueve su brazo lejos para asegurarse de que ella no se sienta acorralada. Natasha saca el pulgar de su boca y toma un sorbo de jugo, mirándolo en silencio—. ¿Quieres que mamá te lea este libro?

Cuando apunta al libro ella se ve alterada: abandona su jugo y tantea el libro en las manos, ocultándolo desafiante detrás de ella. Su pulgar se desliza de nuevo a su boca.

—Te amo, princesa— dice él en voz baja. Lo repite en lo que espera es un ruso comprensible, pero su vocabulario sigue siendo muy básico y no tiene dudas acerca de la pronunciación.

—Ella te ama, Steven— dice Thor seriamente cuando se pone de pie.

—Lo sé— responde Steve—. Lo sé. Ella saldrá de su caparazón cuando esté lista. Y también sé que tú la cuidas muy bien. A todos los niños. Eres una gran señora, y yo no digo lo suficiente.

Thor ladea la cabeza para mirar bien a Steve, a las pálidas pestañas.

—Nunca dudes de tus sentidos, o tu respeto, esposo mío.

Están de pie sonriendo uno al otro por un segundo, felices de lo que tienen entre sí y su pequeña gran familia y su precioso hogar.

Sabe que están en una enorme torre en medio un barrio de lujo, no es el lugar donde viven pero sí duermen cuando están en la ciudad agotados, pero se ha vuelto tan fácil dejar que su mente se deslice a un lado y ver el lugar como una especie de casa, una casa de ladrillos pequeños, con un improbable gran laboratorio en el sótano, y un campo de tiro y una piscina, pero sigue siendo una pequeña casa, un pequeño lugar feliz que Steve imaginó cuando era niño.

Y si él no es la clase de padre que imaginaba ser, y si Thor no es el tipo de mujer que imaginaba para madre de sus hijos, está bien. Es eso, es una pequeña parte del juego manteniéndose separados en su mayoría en el dormitorio, porque los dos pueden perderse de éste mundo y es sólo un alivio en este maldito y extraño propósito.

En lugar de escapar de lo extraño —el futuro corriendo delante de él— hace de este pequeño rincón algo suyo, establece normas y llega a tener un poco de diversión el romperlas. La buena señora Rogers tiene en secreto una polla como un martillo, el buen capitán Rogers es en secreto un poco más que un hada en el dormitorio.

Thor puede verlo en su rostro, y sonríe con indulgencia.

—Ahora, mi gran hombre, tranquilizate. Debes buscar a los niños para la cena.

—Señora, sí, señora— guiña Steve y deja a Thor actuando con indignación, escabulléndose hacia la puerta que se abre con un golpe violento.

Se rie al llegar a la sala.

—Iugh. Papá, no te pongas raro con mamá— gime Clint, protegiéndose los ojos con una hoja de su tarea.

Phil mira hacia sus propios papeles, obviamente con ganas de quedarse fuera del asunto.

—Métete la camisa, Clint, lávate las manos— dice Steve—. Y haz algo con tu cuello—. Ignora a Phil que se lleva una mano a su propio cuello con una repentina mirada de horror—. La cena estará en cinco minutos. Voy por tus hermanos.

Pero el ascensor ya se está abriendo dejando ver a Tony… sin guantes ni bata de laboratorio, además de unos coloridos dibujos de reactores de arco que Bruce pintó con orgullo en su pecho, las gafas de seguridad olvidadas en su cara.

Steve se las quita suavemente y aprieta su hombro.

—¿Dónde está Bruce?

—¿Dormido?— responde Tony, sonando inseguro.

Bueno, ya sea que está durmiendo la siesta con seguridad o está siendo peligrosamente tranquilo, esto puede ser muy malo…

—Tony, te pedí que cuidaras de él.

Los ojos de Tony se ensanchan.

—Yo… papá, lo olvidé.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Clint, asegurate de que tu hermano se lave las manos, tengo que ir…

Clint ya está saludando a su hermano menor con un contundente "¡Chorrito Ciencia!" y hacen juegos de hermanos en su mayoría pacíficas que pueden implicar algunas brusquedades, y Steve piensa en todas las cosas que pueden romperse en la sala, pero hay más cosas frágiles en el laboratorio…

Salta del ascensor y baja las escaleras corriendo sólo para dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando descubre a Bruce todo pintado y acurrucado bajo una manta ladeada escondido, tomando una siesta después de todo. Hay un robot que se cierne sobre él de manera protectora, ya no haciendo de poste de tienda de campaña sino como perro guardián.

—Gracias, Dumm-E— dice Steve educadamente, no está seguro de cuánto puede entender el robot de Tony menos vocal. Consigue lo que puede ser un saludo o un pulgar hacia arriba sin embargo, y un zumbido que suena contento, piensa.

Bruce se despierta cuando Steve repliega la manta, frotándose los ojos y entrecerrándolos.

—La cena, bebé.

—Tengo sueño— objeta Bruce.

—Lo sé— musita Steve y se agacha a recogerlo. Es lo suficientemente grande para sólo ponerlo encima de su hombro, pero puede llevarlo fácilmente con un brazo debajo de las piernas y el otro en la espalda—. Pero mamá hizo una gran cena y hay pay de manzana de postre.

—¿Pay?— susurra Bruce y bosteza—. ¡Ayudé a hacer el pay!

—Y apuesto a que estará delicioso— dice Steve alegremente. Lleva a Bruce arriba y lo acomoda en su asiento —una de los sillones de la sala— uno de que le permite impulsar a Bruce sobre dos gruesas guías telefónicas de Manhattan—, y todos los demás se sientan para cenar alrededor de ellos. Natasha es acomodada en el gran regazo de Thor, que la alimenta con confianza con una cuchara un poco desordenadamente.

Clint se queja de tanta empanada de carne, básicamente, porque no es pizza ni hamburguesa, pero come dos porciones y las patatas y casi un plato de chícharos, cuyo sabor es sospechosamente como si hubieran sido cocinados en grasa de tocino. Casi todo lo que Thor cocina es carne. Steve probablemente debería decir algo acerca de la nutrición a la señora de la casa, pero realmente le gusta tener tocino cuando quiera y tantas porciones como quiera y no comerlo con la suficiente frecuencia como para que cualquiera tuviera un problema de salud real.

—Lo hiciste de nuevo, cariño— dice sonriendo a Thor—. Es perfecto.

—¿No es mi deber de esposa?— pregunta Thor, con la ironía amorosa bordeando su sonrisa— ¿Hacer de una casa un hogar y alimentar a mis hijos y esposo?

—Puedo pensar en otro deber de esposa— dice Steve, reaccionando a la enorme sonrisa, por lo que sale un poco menos inocente de lo que pretende, y Clint cae teatralmente de la silla.

Natasha y Bruce ignoran eso, preocupados por ser alimentados. Phil se pone rojo y Tony se ve confundido.

—Ignoren a su padre, queridos— dice Thor con altanería—. Es un hombre y está frecuentemente consumido con un solo pensamiento.

Tony arruga la nariz.

—¿Qué pensamiento, mamá?

—Te lo diré cuando seas mayor, pequeño inteligente— dice Thor solemnemente. A la protesta de Tony, Clint vuelve a actuar dramáticamente.

Steve no puede evitarlo. Se ríe muy feliz. Ama a su familia y ellos lo aman de vuelta, incluso cuando él es un anciano embarazoso.

* * *

Lo primero que hay que hacer después de la cena es enfrentar a Tony en su habitación. Sigue siendo la ridículamente amplia sala de Tony, pero Tony la ve pequeña y se sienta en borde de la gran cama y se encorva sobre sí mismo.

—Tony, te pedí que cuidaras a tu hermano pequeño. El laboratorio puede ser peligroso, y Bruce es pequeño. No puede estar ahí a menos que alguien se ocupe de él.

—Pero Dumm-E…

—Dumm-E no puede decirnos si algo está mal.

—¡Jarvis puede hacerlo!

—Te pedí que lo cuidaras.

Los ojos de Tony se desvían a un lado, nervioso, y sus dedos están tirando de la tela de sus pantalones.

—Pero yo hice a Jarvis y a Dumm-E.

—Sin peros.

Tony aprieta la mandíbula y arruga la frente. Steve levanta una ceja.

—¿Hal algo que quieres decir?

—Bruce no es un bebé. Tiene cuatro y la casa puede hablar. Él iba a estar bien. No tienes que pegarme.

Steve está por encima de él intentando no ser tan amenazante. Niega con la cabeza.

—Tony, todos tenemos que hacer nuestra parte aquí. Somos una familia. Y cuando te pido algo necesito que lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero a Bruce en el laboratorio solo, y no quiero que despierte solo y tenga miedo. Hago estas reglas por una razón.

Y se las hace cumplir por una razón. Porque Tony realmente tiene que recordar que hay gente fuera de su trabajo, porque se siente mejor después.

Tony mira alrededor, menos desafiante en su edad, sus ojos van como dardos hacia la puerta. Él visiblemente tiene miedo, anticipando un castigo peor que el que tendrá. Steve suspira por un segundo, mirándose duro, antes de apuntar a la cama.

—Pantalones abajo, señor, y sobre la cama.

Tony todavía se ve como si estuviera contemplando la opción de la puerta, pero obedece con la mandíbula temblando y una mirada desafiante en el rostro, los ojos hacia arriba. Se acuesta con el torso sobre la cama y las piernas dobladas para apoyarse, sus calzoncillos blancos parecen delgados e insuficientes.

Steve lleva su mano hacia abajo, una palmada en toda la parte trasera que es más ruido que daño, y Tony lanza un pequeño jadeo horrorizado, pero se queda en silencio durante la siguiente docena de golpes sólidos. Sin embargo Steve está seguro de que no son lo suficientemente duros como para hacer un daño real. La piel de sus muslos está roja pero no habrá moretones bajo los calzoncillos blancos. Fue una pequeña infracción y un pequeño castigo.

—Sube tus pantalones.

Tony lo hace, limpiándose la cara con una mano, quitando el brillo tenue de mocos y lágrimas. Steve sin palabras le ofrece un pañuelo de su mesita de noche.

—¿Cómo estás, hijo?— pregunta Steve, no suave, pero la dureza se ha ido de su voz.

Tony simplemente le mira sin hablar, con el labio inferior temblando y el rastro de lágrimas a lo largo de su rostro. Steve saca otro pañuelo y las limpia.

—Sabes que no hago esto porque estoy enojado— dice arrugando el pañuelo y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Tony.

—Me odias— dice Tony malhumorado, con voz firme.

—Hijo, sabes que no es cierto—. Steve le levanta la barbilla—. Te amo. Sé que es duro, porque eres tan inteligente y quieres hacer tantas cosas, sé que es difícil recordar, pero es importante.

—¿To-todavía estás orgulloso de mí?— pregunta Tony con la voz quebrada.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Ven aquí—. Steve envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Tony y Tony roza su rostro contra el pecho de Steve y empieza a llorar en serio cuando el miedo y el dolor desaparecen—. Mi pequeño valiente. Lo hiciste bien, Tony. Lo tomaste como un hombre.

—Te amo, papá.

—Te amo— repite Steve, besa su frente y acaricia su cabello. Cuando Tony deja de llorar lo deja ir—. Ve a ayudar a mamá con los platos, ¿de acuerdo? Y después de ayudar a Clint y a su amigo veremos esa película.

Tony lo abraza con fuerza, lo suficiente como para quebrarle las costillas si no fuera porque Steve está un poco mejorado químicamente, y luego el chico huye.

Steve se queda allí, dejando que Tony escape y no se preocupa demasiado de que no ha estado dando suficiente atención a su pequeño genio rebelde. Debe cuidarlo más… pero luego se dirige afuera, porque se lo prometió a Clint.

* * *

Phil va al campo de tiro también como invitado de la familia. Nadie menor de veintiuno puede permanecer sin un adulto —Steve es muy estricto en eso— y ya que significa un tiempo de calidad que involucra tanto a su padre como a las armas, Clint ha obedecido hasta el momento.

Steve ayuda a Phil con la práctica de tiro un rato… si es un flechazo lo que tiene Phil con el padre de su novio fallando su puntería en cualquier lugar, Steve amablemente lo ignora. No es una noche para eso, acordaron.

Clint no necesita ayuda; puede disparar ambos, por supuesto, con la pistola de su padre, con su propia pistola, con su arco, y Steve sólo silba y le da una palmada en el hombro.

—Buen trabajo, Clint.

—Sí, lo que sea— dice Clint, escondiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Eres increíble en esto— dice Phil, y Clint se yergue un poco más.

—Muy bien, chicos. Ya saben, no tienen que terminar toda su tarea esta noche… es fin de semana. ¿Quieren ver una película con la familia?

—Eh… tenemos un examen grande… la semana que viene. Así que vamos a… eh…

—¡Estudiar!— interviene Phil.

—En mi habitación. Un rato.

—Estudiar— dice Steve con duda y pone mala cara a la de póquer de Clint y al encogimiento de Phil con los ojos abiertos—. Muy bien, chicos. Estudien mucho.

—¡Lo haremos!— exclama Clint y toma la mano de Phil para jalarlo hacia la puerta.

—Clint— dice Steve con firmeza, deteniendo sus carrera—. No espero que dejes un lío.

Clint aprieta la mandíbula de mala gana y regresa. Steve toma la escoba de la pared y se la da con una expresión significativa.

—Está bieeeeen— resopla el adolescente y comienza a barrer los casquillos de las balas.

—No tienes que hacer eso, Phil…— dice Steve mientras su invitado toma el recogedor.

—Está bien, capitán Rogers— le asegura Phil—. Hago esto en casa también.

Steve asiente con la cabeza y rápidamente cogue las armas para guardarlas.

Los chicos terminan antes que él, corriendo a la puerta de la mano y está vez los deja ir, acomodando lo último y dejando las armas bloqueadas.

En el momento en que entra a la sala, Thor, Tony, Bruce y Natasha ya están instalados alrededor de la gran pantalla. Algo dorado se abre camino en la pantalla: Tony citando "Será perseguido por los siniestros agentes del imperio (2)", y Bruce se desliza fuera del sillón y trata de cruzar sus piernas primero porque piensa que todo es bastante aburrido hasta que los robots aparecen.

Thor está en el sofá también, tiene a Natasha acurrucada contra su pecho, meciéndola al ritmo de la partitura de la película. Ella se chupa el dedo medio dormida, probablemente va a estar muy dormida en poco tiempo.

Steve llega a regañadientes al sillón. Había estado esperando mimar a Thor, pero este era el momento de madre e hija y eso es sagrado. Sopla a su esposa un beso en su lugar y Thor le da una leve inclinación de cabeza que promete un tiempo de calidad cuando los niños estén en la cama.

El Destructor Estelar está a la vista en la gran televisión y Bruce deja de estar inquieto para mirar. Se ve con los ojos muy brillantes, suficiente para hacer a Steve preguntarse si va a llegar a la media hora de película, pero por otra parte sabe lo rápido que su hijo quema energía y esto es mucho más allá de su hora de acostarse. Steve se pone cómodo, ama esto.

* * *

Después de la película Steve llevó a un Bruce resoplando suavemente a la cama, y Thor llevó a Natasha. Tony ya estaba durmiendo con un libro bajo su mejilla, los chicos mayores estudiaban y todo eso junto significaba que el capitán y la señora Rogers tenían diez minutos para sí mismos. No dejarían perder la oportunidad.

Thor hace ruiditos gimientes, excesivamente afectado pero aún más estimulante porque está fingiendo ser tan suave y elegante, y Steve está montado sobre él, a horcajadas sobre sus enormes muslos y simplemente golpeando hacia abajo sobre su polla una y otra vez y tan duro y tan rápido como puede soportar.

—¿Es bueno, cariño?— gruñe— Ah, yo simplemente no puedo tener suficiente de ti. Eres. Tan. Buena…

—Ah, ah, Steven— arrulla Thor, sus manos apretando las caderas de Steve, un borde gruñendo en su voz que significa que está cerca de dejar de actuar, rompiendo su actuación en pedazos— Oh, esposo. ¡Oh… por las Nornas! Steven, detente.

—¿Qué?— gime Steve, y luego sigue el dedo de Thor señalando— ¡Oh, mi…!—. El horror pone freno rápido a su estado de ánimo, porque Natasha está de pie en la puerta—. Cariño, se supone que debes estar en la cama…

Natasha le mira penetrantemente mientras él se desenreda de Thor, haciendo una pequeña mueca, se pone los pantalones más cercanos.

—Voy a llevarla de vuelta a la cama— gime Thor, poniéndose una manta encima como si fuera su túnica.

—вода— dice Natasha bruscamente y atasca su pulgar en la boca de nuevo.

 _Vodah_. Steve sabe lo que significa, por suerte, porque odiaría arruinar un momento como este… en el que Natasha en realidad le habla.

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

—Sí— confirma Thor en voz baja—. Mi pequeña, ¿le permitirías a tu padre buscarlo para ti? Tu madre todavía está… un poco indispuesta.

Quiere decir que tiene que ir a ponerse una bolsa de hielo en la entrepierna.

—Debemos ver cómo están los niños de todos modos— dice Steve, intentando no suspirar—. Es tarde.

Le dan un vistazo a todos. Cualquiera que en realidad haya ido a dormir probablemente despertará lúcido por la mañana, pero les gusta asegurarse… y teniendo en cuenta lo que Tony estaba buscando esta noche posiblemente necesitaría más cuidados que de costumbre.

—De hecho— murmura Thor con tristeza; se hace eco de la renuencia de Steve para el final del acto—. Pero ve a darle a Natasha su agua. Yo iré a ver a los más jóvenes, ¿quieres ir a ver a Clint y a su invitado?

—¿Me dejas hablar con Tony? Se sentía algo desanimado antes.

Y eso significaba sarcasmo brutal junto con una necesidad caótica después.

Thor asiente de nuevo.

—Entonces iré a ver a Clint. Sé bueno…— mira a Natasha—, esposo.

Diez, veinte minutos más y luego las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Es probable que sea lo mejor, estas escenas (Clint le enseñó que eran escenas, pero él no puede dejar de pensar en "juegos") no pueden durar para siempre. Probablemente comenzaría a ser algo estresante. Pero Steve tiene una especie de deseo de tener el tiempo suficiente para encontrar algo realmente de primera mano.

Natasha realmente le permite a Steve caminar junto a ella por el pasillo, a la cocina y por el vaso de agua, y en el momento en que llegan a la cocina es ella misma otra vez.

—Siento haber interrumpido— dice ella, plana y sin inflexiones, de una manera que ha aprendido no es grosera. Las emociones son algo que se pone como cualquier otro disfraz o apoyo para el espionaje; no es algo que le molesta cuando está en casa—. Realmente no tengo mucho control.

—Está bien. Sabes que está bien, ¿verdad?

Steve Rogers, Padre de Familia, se está evaporando, como tiene que ser, para dar paso a Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, peculiar y un poco preocupado ahora mismo.

—Sí— afirma ella con una pequeña sonrisa, una pequeña inclinación de cabeza que sería un beso descuidado en la mejilla y una declaración de hermandad eterna de cualquier otra persona—. Lo sé.

Se apoya en el mostrado cuando ella se sirve su propia agua, del grifo a la taza, en sorbos lentos y medidos. Ella pone cuidadosamente la taza en el fregadero y le da una mirada astuta.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿No siempre estoy bien?

—Sí. A veces incluso lo dices.

Correcto. Es justo. Hubo un tiempo, unas pocas sesiones al inicio donde asumió que no se supone que ayudaría el reajustar a la normalidad porque él estaba a cargo de las cosas. Mala tendencia.

—Estoy bien. Sólo desearía que tuviéramos más tiempo. Creo que todo el mundo estaba feliz esta noche.

—Tú eres el que necesita un servicio de primera— dice Natasha suavemente—. Yo era feliz.

—Me alegro—. No dice el "es difícil decirlo", porque eso sería cruel y no es su derecho, pero ella lo lee en su cara y niega con la cabeza.

—Has hecho bien en no preguntar por qué hago lo que hago.

—Sí, señora.

—Sigue haciéndolo— ella frunce los labios—. Pero quiero que sepas que es muy bueno para mí. Tú, el orfanato, ¿eres católico?

—Sí.

—En el principio, Natasha estaba desordenada y vacía, y las tinieblas estaban sobre la faz de Natasha. Y Natasha vio la oscuridad y dijo que era buena (3).

La blasfemia leve le sorprende con una sonrisa, una risa que se esconde en una tos.

—No era de esa manera.

Ella se encoge de hombros casualmente.

—Para mí sí.

—Gracias.

Si es capaz de averiguar por sí mismo lo que quiera decir con eso, es peor con ella. Ella puede deshacer capas de sí misma, fue entrenada para hacer eso, si no cómo y por qué opta por hacerlo cuando no tiene una misión es una especie de misterio para él.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, la barbilla arriba.

—Ve a ver a Stark.

—Lo haré— dice él con seriedad y ella le pellizca el trasero a medida que avanza. Un hombre podría preguntarse qué tiene que ver la cocina y su trasero.

* * *

—Eres apenas un adulto— es lo primero que dice Tony cuando Steve entra en su dormitorio—. Yo podría cuidarte a ti.

Es peor de lo que pensaba. Tony está en una silla de escritorio mirando a la pared, dándole deliberadamente la espalda a Steve. Sus hombros están tensos, está tenso, su cabello se ha quedado atascado en juntas donde él tenía sus manos.

—Claro— dice Steve sintiéndose fuera. Tony toma una de dos maneras cuando se siente defraudado después de una escena. O no quiere un poco de sentido chocando contra él y acurrucarse, o quiere que se le permita respirar y ser abrazado, y la línea entre las dos es delgada como un cable de mentira o casi tan peligroso.

—Si tú bajaras también eso sería una cosa, pero no. Tú no. Tú eres el jodido Ward Cleaver (4), haces esto sin sexo dando parangón…

—Si hiciera esto sin sexo no estaría caminando graciosamente— corta Steve suavemente, lo que al menos hace que Tony se vuelva a encararlo.

—¡No necesito tu caridad, Rogers!

—Bien, porque no te la estoy dando.

Tony hace un sonido disgustado.

Steve piensa que Tony sólo… tiene problemas para llegar y a veces se queda atascado alrededor de los 16 (o siendo Tony quizas 22 años, quién sabe), incómodo y avergonzado y desesperadamente necesitado de compasión que él no quiere.

Se pone de hierro a sí mismo; camina en una cuerda floja y lo que más teme es meterse en problemas con Pepper —que no es un destino que quiere juzgar— no quiere romper la confianza de Tony, jamás.

Camina más, los ojos de Tony se amplían, y agarra al otro hombre de la camisa. Lo saca de la silla, lo echa en la enorme cama y se sitúa encima de él.

—Señor, yo no aprecio tu tono. Esto es importante para mí y no voy a sentarme aquí a escucharte decirme que hago esto sólo para reírme— dice apuntando con un dedo acusador a Tony.

Tony se le queda mirando con los ojos abiertos por un segundo, resopla y deja escapar un suspiro y ahora es Tony, Tony, más racional y menos lleno de paranoia, salido de su espiral. Aunque tan lleno de enojo y vinagre como siempre; Steve se preocuparía de lo contrario.

—¿Acabas de llamarme "señor"? Vamos, Rogers. ¡Fuera de personaje ya!

—Eres un idiota— dice Steve suavemente, y se sienta en la cama junto a él, lanzando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Tony se inclina hacia él sutilmente, y Steve cree es adecuado y seguro inclinarse y besarlo. Tony profundiza el instante, girando y tirando de los dos sobre la cama, flexible y pegajoso.

—Ágil— habla Tony brillante una vez que se rompe y se arrastra encima de él—. Azotame un poco más.

—Sólo si prometes no llamarme papá— responde Steve fácilmente— ¿Pasas esta noche conmigo y Thor?

—Mmm— considera Tony con los ojos cerrados, pero luego se desliza a un lado, rodeando sobre uno de los brazos de Steve—… en realidad, no. Es turno de Pepper mañana y no quiero ser completamente inútil para ella.

—Eres un buen novio— le dice Steve para arrancarle una carcajada, y envuelve su brazos alrededor del otro hombre—. Dile hola de mi parte si estoy fuera, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré. Si ella tiene alguna nota acerca de tu técnica voy a devolvértelo.

Fue el turno de Steve para reír con incredulidad. Permanece con Tony unos minutos más, viendo y sintiendo que se le relaja, sus ojos se cierran.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, papá— dice Tony alargando las palabras y Steve no puede evitar sonreír.

—No te duermas con la ropa.

—Y te preguntas por qué eres el padre cuando hacemos una escena.

—No, no lo hago— ríe Steve y le da un beso en la frente. Espera hasta que Tony se levanta de la cama con un gruñido y comienza a tirar de su ropa para levantarse también. Porque sabe exactamente por qué comenzó eso de llamarlo "el padre del equipo", y tiene mucho que ver con lo mucho que quiere (necesita) tener a su equipo.

…Nunca hay tiempo suficiente para relajarse juntos, sólo estos momentos que podía tener, pero era mejor que nada. Tony se acurruca en la cama y Steve hace una pausa en la puerta y mira sus ojos cerrarse, el reactor en su pecho arroja luz sobre su rostro y forma pequeñas sombras.

* * *

Encuentra a los demás en la cocina… Bruce tienen algunos de sus suministros de té y no hay agua hirviendo en el hervidor eléctrico elegante que parece un cohete. Clint lleva la camiseta arrugada y se ve muy contento recargándose de la pared. Natasha está sentada en una silla junto a él, un pilar de calma e interés, hablando de algo (¿tal vez té?) con Bruce y Thor.

Coulson está esperando cerca de la puerta con una camisa de mangas; dónde escondía el nítido blanco abotonado, Steve no lo sabe. Sabe que le ayuda a trazar una línea divisoria clara entre escena y no escena.

—Agente— saluda Steve, ofreciendo un apretón de manos—. No te vi entrar. Bienvenido a la torre. Me temo que Tony se ha ido a la cama y estoy seguro de que no te dará la bienvenida él mismo.

—Gracias, capitán, pero no estoy tan seguro de eso. Voy a hacer las paces con él de alguna manera— replica Coulson suavemente.

Steve sonríe cortésmente y señala ligeramente un punto debajo de su oreja. Coulson busca la superficie reflectante más cercana, ve la marca color rojo oscuro, nueva e incriminatoria, y golpea con una mano sobre ella en un eco de su propia adolescencia.

—¡Maldita sea, Barton! Por debajo del cuello. ¿Es tan difícil?

Clint sonríe sin vergüenza desde su posición contra la pared.

—Lo siento, jefe.

—No lo siente— dice Steve deslealmente.

—Lo sé—. Coulson está de acuerdo con un gemido. Suspira profundamente, exasperado, y hay algún problema allí que llama la atención de Steve.

—¿Cómo está tu pecho, agente…?

Coulson le da una mirada cautelosa.

—Bien.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Has ido a tus citas?

Steve intenta cercarlo con una expresión más seria, pero Coulson está hecho de algo muy duro, y Steve ya desperdició algún margen de maniobra que tenía como un ícono nacional o héroe de la infancia. Lo sabe. Pero se preocupa por su agente de SHIELD tanto como de los demás.

—Yo sólo soy la conexión con los Vengadores, Rogers. No soy en realidad parte del equipo. Debería estar exento de tu autoridad como papá del equipo.

—Así es— asiente Natasha—. Joderlo sobre su recuperación es nuestro trabajo.

—No he visto tu descripción de trabajo, Agente Romanoff.

—Está en la letra pequeña— dice Clint y Coulson murmura algo acerca de insubordinación y da Clint una mirada que implica que piensa que el hombre ni siquiera conoce la letra pequeña.

Steve no puede reprimir una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro, y cuando pilla a Coulson mirándolo se apoya en él para darle un pico en la mejilla.

—Me gusta cuando puedes venir a la noche familiar, Phil— dice con seriedad.

Los ojos de Coulson parpadean y trata de reprimir una mirada complacida.

—A mí también.

Todos hablan un rato más y Bruce hace su magia con el vapor de la leche y tiene el té listo para todo el mundo. Es Chai(5) de nuevo esta noche, picante y rico, supuestamente descafeinado aunque por qué harías eso a la perfección de un buen té, Steve no lo sabe. Es bueno, de todos modos, y viene con un beso de Bruce que podría ahogarte en un pozo, por lo que no se queja.

Deja que la charla del equipo sólo suceda, con las manos alrededor de su taza y absorbiendo el calor. Thor serpentea entonces.

—Capitán— dice, inclinándose sobre él para hablar en privado, el cabello rubio suelto y cepillado contra la mejilla de Steve—. Me pregunto si quieres unirte a mí de nuevo esta noche.

—Intenta alejarme.

* * *

Tarde… mucho más tarde, la torre finalmente se ha asentado en la noche.

La habitación de Thor es algo así como una zona de desastre, la ropa está esparcida y los muebles estropeados, pero todo es tranquilo ahora, a excepción de la sangre corriendo en los oídos de Steve cuando se derrumba. Una mano grande le acaricia la espalda, frota desde el fondo de su caja torácica hasta el hueso de su cadera y de vuelta, relajando un dolor que mañana se sentirá realmente peor.

Algo murmura Thor sobre él… se centra en él, oye una letanía sin sentido, suaves alabanzas y gratitud sintonizadas, a la deriva en el resplandor del sexo y la sensación de paz que las noches familiares le dan.

Él sabe que esto no es del todo normal… que un montón de cosas sucedieron mientras él estuvo congelado, pero no quiere que sucedan a ninguno de ellos. Infiernos, algunos de ellos teniendo sexo juntos sería algo que pasaba comúnmente, pero todos caen en estos juegos de vez en cuando, no es algo que suceda a menudo.

Son un ramillete único. No podría funcionar si fuera de otra manera… si Pepper estuviera un poco menos dispuesta a prestar a su novio para una paliza o sexo ocasional, si no tuvieran todos una habitación en una casa que podía hablar con ellos cuando entraban por la puerta principal y decir cosas como "Perdóneme, capitán Rogers, es posible que desee evitar el gimnasio ya que el Agente Barton y el Señor Odinson están participando en una escena fuera de sus límites". Si SHIELD fuera más estricto sobre la fraternización en las filas o peligrosos alienígenas, si Coulson presentara informes sobre esto más diligentemente. Si la doctora Foster pusiera un pie en el piso de Thor. Si alguno de ellos no estuviera cómodo y dispuesto lo haría imposible, porque Steve no puede imaginar dejar ir a alguno mientras el resto está dentro. Siempre sería todo o nada, y es bastante estupendo que tenían "todo".

Está contento de haberlo hecho, repentino y feroz. Siente lo mismo cada cierto tiempo, sólo sin aliento y agradecido de tener este pequeño núcleo de felicidad en un mundo en el que no siempre encaja bien.

—Es bueno— dice de repente, parpadeando— ¿No es así?

—De hecho, Steven— retumba Thor, frotando círculos sobre su espalda baja—. Bueno y raro. Hablo de nuestro equipo y nuestra familia, no de tu culo, pero es bueno y raro también.

—Cállate— dice Steve con una sonrisa y cierra los ojos. Thor se acuesta a su lado, la mano que había sido calmante se asienta sobre su cadera. No se molestan con las mantas, porque ambos exudan calor como el sol.

Su pequeña familia se evaporará durante algunos meses hasta que tengan el tiempo y todo el mundo esté en ese amplio espacio y sean otra persona por un tiempo. Pero él todavía tiene algo, todavía tiene el conector… su equipo. Su gente. Y son un poco como una familia en ello.

* * *

 **(1) msv/h. Sievert es una unidad que sirve para medir la radiación absorbida por un cuerpo.**

 **(2) Línea de partitura de Star Wars Episodio IV.**

 **(3) Génesis 1:2 -a la manera de Natasha, por supuesto.**

 **(4) Ward Cleaver era un personaje de ficción de una sitcom de los años 50´s. Era, claro está, el padre de familia.**

 **(5) Té Chaí. Es un té con especias y hierbas aromáticas muy común en el sur de la India.**

Y bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer.

Estoy en una etapa de curiosidad con el AgePlay, así que quizá traduzca otras obras que me gustaron mucho sobre este tema.

Si tienes algo que comentar, adelante. Me gustaría saber si la temática gusta o les parece demasiado friky.

Látex.


End file.
